


Untitled Ben/Glory Drabble

by xlivvielockex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Eleusis-Walk's Non-Canon Ship Comment-a-thon. Prompt: Ben/Glory-separated by being hit by a bolt from a Toth demon's staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ben/Glory Drabble

It doesn’t feel right. More than just residual from the bolt.

Two separate bodies. They’ve been one for so long. 

Desperately, they cling to each other, trying to get back together again. Ben cries out, her nails biting into his skin. 

He’s inside of her. It’s familiar. Her body moves at a frenetic pace. It’s as if they don’t become one, she’ll die. Their rhythm is off. His movements are jerky. Hers are violent, thrashing like a fish out of water. 

There’s a power in this, like nothing Glory’s known. And for a brief moment, the world is right again.


End file.
